Jamais je n'oublierais
by Meeren Sand
Summary: Après l'épisode 2 de Life is Strange, Max ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la tentative de suicide de Kate. ONE SHOT #marshfield


**/Attention ceci se passe après un** **événement important de l'épisode 2/**

 **N'ayant pas énormément d'écrit sur max et Kate, ça m'as donné envie de le faire, voilà voilà, bonne lecture à vous ;)**

 **One Shot**

 **"Jamais je n'oublierais"**

Kate et Max… ces jeunes filles à présent à jamais liées depuis cette journée où l'une d'elle avait failli disparaitre, faillit mourir. Quand leurs mains c'était touchées la blonde était toute tremblante et abasourdie par ses propres actions. Elle se sentie tirée vers l'avant dans un geste doux et vif, attirée dans les bras la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Leur étreinte avait durée de longues minutes, mais pour elles deux seulement quelques secondes. On avait voulu les séparer de force à plusieurs reprises sans grand succès, jusqu'à l'arrivée du principal lui-même. Les deux filles complétement trempées et les yeux rouges avaient fini par se décoller à contre cœur sans un mot, juste un regard qui en disait long, des pupilles remplis de gratitude, de soulagement et de tristesse.

Maxine allongée dans son lit ne peut s'empêcher de penser, en continue comme prise dans une boucle, ses mots qu'elle avait prononcés resterais sans aucun doute gravé à jamais en elle. Elle l'avait sauvée… oui… seulement elle sait que cet acte aura des conséquences sur l'avenir. Mais malgré la fin désastreuse qui pourrait l'attendre, elle le referait, sans hésiter, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un faire ça, elle ne pouvait laisser Kate Marsh faire ça ! Son ton chancelant autant que son corps frêle, ses yeux si injectés de rouge, son contact si bouleversant, la scène repasse et trépasse dans son crâne encore et encore comme entravée dans son esprit. Elle avait peur, peur que son amie récidive. Voulant presque crier de frustration, elle se retourne vivement enfonçant son visage fatiguée et angoissée dans son oreiller, espérant que l'étouffement qu'elle s'inflige lui fasse oublier un instant cette terreur maintenant constante de perdre la dépressive. Pensante, et coupée du monde extérieur, elle n'entend pas la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir, c'est seulement au son de la voix de l'intruse qu'elle relève alors la tête dans un sursaut.

« Max… désolé de te réveiller, s _on intonation reste calme et basse. Elle fixe dans la chambre sombre la propriétaire des lieux, larmoyante emplit d'hésitation._

 _-_ Kate ? Qu'es qui se passe ? »

On peut distinguer malgré l'obscurité que celle toujours debout se frotte gênée le haut de son cuir chevelu. Elle titube.

« Hum… désolé Max… c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir… et je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir… Hum… désolé je vais retourner dans ma chambre… je… oublie…

-Non ! _Son ton sans le vouloir est monté trop haut, plus qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle lui chuchote pour contre balancer._ Non, reste là, viens là ! »

Elle l'invite, ouvrant se couette à la joindre à ses coter. Elle se fiche de ce que pourrait dire Victoria ou n'importe qui demain matin si on l'apprenait qu'elle est venue la voir, qu'elles ont dormit ensemble, ou autres rumeurs qu'on irait encore inventer, peu importe. L'important c'était cette magnifique blonde complétement mal peignée mais à la bouille adorable aille bien, aille mieux.

La fille au chignon ne réfléchit pas longtemps et s'incruste dans le lit bien chaud de sa sauveuse.

« Merci »

Le seul mot qui sort de sa bouche rose et que put prononcer « la bouille adorable ». Elle se mit dos à la jeune femme aux cheveux plus court, tout en se rapprochant de celle-ci, collant presque son corps au sien. Plus aucune n'ose sortir un son de leurs lèvres. Max étrangement détendu par sa présence ne peut s'empêcher de l'enlacer d'un bras, ce qui surprend tout d'abord la croyante mais cela ne la gênant pas elle referme aussitôt ses yeux. Celle à l'étrange pouvoir sent tout à coup les larmes monter, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne sait plus exactement ce qu'elle ressent, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que si Kate avait sautée, si elle n'était plus de ce monde, elle serait tombée en dépression, elle le sait, tout son univers se serait écroulé. Et après être passé par là, peut être alors elle aurait fait comme la blonde, ne supportant pas l'absence de la femme présente maintenant sous son bras. Inconsciemment elle la sert plus fort contre elle, comme s'accrochant à une bouée. Sentant le contact et une faible sensation de liquide dans son cou, Kate se retourne lentement vers elle interloquée.

« Max ? Qu'es que tu as ? »

Elle essuie d'une main tendre l'eau descendant sur les joues sûrement rouges. En réponse, la femme à la crinière châtaine enfonce son menton dans son cou l'entourant de plus belle, pétrifiant un instant celle émotionnellement instable.

« Je ne supporterais pas tu comprends, tu comprends Kate ! Je ne supporterais pas ta mort Kate ! Ne refait plus jamais ça je t'en pris ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, tu comprends ! Tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie d'accord ! Je serais aussi morte que toi au jour d'aujourd'hui si tu l'avais fait ! Tu comprends ça ? »

Sanglotant plus qu'elle ne le cru, le pyjama de Kate devient mouillé de larmes. Celle-ci choquée et émue par cette révélation, elle s'empresse de suivre l'étreinte de son amie.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je ne savais pas… Excuse-moi max ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! »

Elle se répète ces mêmes phrases tel un mantra espérant que cette journée disparaisse, ce qu'elle a voulu faire disparaisse, que la peine qu'elle avait fait subir disparaisse. Cette pluie sur leurs pyjamas s'écoule bien longtemps, max caressant la chevelure claire et Katie empoignant avec fragilité le tissu du haut de sa voisine.

« Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, excuse moi…

-non… ça va… je t'assure.

-sûr ?

-Maintenant oui. »

Elles restèrent toute la nuit accrochée l'une à l'autre, voulant rester comme dans cette position pendant des jours, des années, rester figer dans le temps. N'oubliant au grand jamais cet évènement qui modifia le cours de leurs existences.


End file.
